Secrets
by To-The-Water
Summary: A new girl in town, Rory falls for her and believe it or not she starts to fall for Rory.He can't seem to tell her he's a vampire, afraid she'll leave. But she may have a secret of her own. Rory/OC. *On temporary hiatus*
1. Alice King

It was a normal day in the small town of Whitechapel. Well, the kind of "normal" that doesn't involve evil vampires, witches, werewolves or living dolls. So, I guess you could call it a peculiar day for the group of friends; Ethan, Benny, Sarah and Rory.

Ethan, Rory and Benny were walking through the halls of Whitechapel High School. "No. Seriously, guys, I almost have Erica!" Rory attempted to persuade his friends.

"Oh please..." Benny replied with a roll of his eyes.

"Really!" Rory continues.

The trio were do busy talking to each other while walking they didn't notice a girl, who was distracted reading a book, walking in the opposite direction towards them. Just before turning the corner to reach where the guys were, she sighed happily and held the book to her chest, "Only James Garrison can make two people fall in love by knocking into each other," she said to herself before continuing to read and walk.

Both the group of friends and the girl were too distracted by their own activities to even notice each other. So, in result, the second the girl turned the corner, she slammed into Rory. This caused the girl to drop her books and make her backpack slide of her shoulder.

The girl glared at Rory and growled a little. She picked up her books before shouted, "Watch where you're going, dork!" at Rory. She then Rory in the shin and stomped off.

The boys watched her go until she was out of sight, "Ow." Rory groaned, cradling his leg.

* * *

><p>It was during math class that Benny saw the girl again. In fact, she happened to sit right in front of him. They did introduce her, because she was apparently the new girl, be he totally forgot her name. Anyway, she had long brown hair and <em>really <em>blue eyes. Not to mention, she was **really **pale. In fact, Benny found her to be quite hot.

After class, he approached her. She was wearing long, dark jeans and a white _Star Trek _tee shirt. She had a pair of sunglasses resting on top of her head and a pair of red converse on her feet. "Um, hey," he said to her.

She looked up at Benny, he was a few inches taller than her. "Hi," she replied slowly. After looking at him for a few moments she said, "Hey, weren't you that kid I ran into earlier?"

"Uh, no," he answered, "That was my... that was Rory."

"Oh, well, I don't like Rory very much then," she said.

It was kind of awkward for a few moments, "Yeah... So, anyway, I didn't catch your name."

She smiled at him, "I'm Alice King."

"Cool. I'm Benny," he replied. "You... wanna come to lunch with me?"

Alice scoffed, "Are you trying to make a move?"

"That depends; Is it working?"

Alice couldn't seem to wipe the smile off her pretty face, "No. But I will come to lunch with you."

_Works for me,_ Benny thought.

The two went to the cafeteria and after getting food, headed towards the table where Ethan was already sitting. "Hey Ben- Whoa." Ethan looked at Alice. He pulled Benny down and whispered, "How did you...?" And he trailed off.

"I don't know. My devilishly handsome looks, my charming personality, my great sense of humor, my-"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it Casanova." Ethan interrupted.

The three got along quite well. And it wasn't three minutes before Erica happened to spot Alice. She walked over, "Ali?"

Alice turned around and looked at Erica, "Oh, hey Erica."

"What _are _you doing?" she asked.

"I'm having lunch with Benny and Ethan..." Alice replied innocently, not seeing why Erica would have a problem with that,

"Why?"

"Well, why not?"

Erica rolled her eyes, "Whatever," she then whispered, "Just remember, they're major dorks." With that said, Erica strutted off.

Benny and Ethan looked a little offended but before they could protest, Erica had gone. As she left, Rory came and sat down while staring after her, "What a hottie." Rory said to no one in particular. Once he had sat down, he averted his attention away from Erica and noticed Alice, "Oh my God." he said, sounding half nervous, and half excited.

Alice's smile faded as Rory sat down, "Nice to see you again too," she said sarcastically with a bit of bitterness in her voice.

Ignoring her sarcasm he smiled, that ecstatically happy, smile of his, "You too, babe."

Alice looked disgusted, "Never call me that again. My name is Alice and I expect to be called that and only that," she said to him. "And what should I call you?" she then added mockingly, "babe."

Rory was obviously oblivious to her sour tone because it seemed that his smile would never disappear, "Rory. Or The Rorster, R-Dog, R-Money... or _Batman!_"

lice giggled, which would be the first time she smiled since Rory showed up, "Batman?" Rory nodded enthusiastically and Alice giggled again, "I think I'll stick with calling you Rory."

"Awesome. By the way, sorry for knocking into you in the hallway." Rory said to her.

Alice smiled at him," It's fine. I overreacted."

Benny looked at Alice from her head to her toes. _That_ is when he noticed her shirt, "_You_ like Star Trek?"

Alice looked down at her shirt and immediately looked embarrassed, "Guess there's no hiding that," she said blushing. "Yeah, I guess. I mean, it's _Star Trek_!"

All three of boys exchanged happy glanced, "Finally! A girl who's not totally _obsessed_ with 'Dusk'!" Rory exclaimed.

Alice gasped happily, "I _love _Dusk!" she squealed.

Rory looked at her incredulously, "But, I thought-"

"What I can't like Star Trek _and _Dusk?" Alice snapped. Rory didn't say anything but it didn't take much to know what he was thinking. "I'm a girl!" she started, "I like hot vampire boys! It's only human of me!" she explained.

Rory's smile came back when she said 'I like hot vampire boys'. Mainly because, last time he checked, he was a vampire boy. And he was most definitely quite hot. Alice took one look at Rory's creepy smile and immediately scooted away from him a bit, "_Anyway_, do any of you guys know where Mr Reynolds class is. I have him next for history and I have _no_ idea where the classroom is."

Rory piped up, "I do! He's my next class too."

"Oh joy," Alice replied sarcastically with a roll of her eyes.

The rest of lunch period went well grand. They were having an argument over how much of the Star Trek movies were really science fiction when the school bell rang. Rory stood up, "Come on, hot stuff."

Alice glared at him, "Looks like you've found a loophole." She stood up slowly and slid her backpack onto her shoulder and followed Rory out.

* * *

><p><strong>Love it? Hate it? Made you mama read it 'cause you loved it so much? You eyeballs exploded because of how terrible you found it to be? I won't know unless you review! I have a feeling this chapter ain't too great, but hopefully the rest will be (even) better! <strong>

**~London**


	2. Ballet

**A/N: Well, thank you to the AMAZING people who reviewed to the first chapter. I love you all! Anyway, the plan for this chapter was originally going to take place immediately after the first chapter, _but _I have changed my mind. This chapter now takes place a week after the events of the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's a Vampire. If I did, Jane would have a one-sided crush on Benny, Ethan would have a girlfriend and Alice would be there.**

* * *

><p><em>~The Next Week~<em>

Alice was stuffing some books into her locker before going home. The bell had already rung and this was just the last thing she needed to do before going home. Once everything was in there, she swung her locker shut and Rory was just right there. He practically came out of nowhere.

She jumped a little, and yelped. She held a hand over her chest to calm her rapidly beating heart, "Hey Rory."

"Hey Alice!" he replied happily, "You wanna hang out today?"

"You mean, like, study?" she asked him slowly as she started walking.

Rory walked along with her, "Um, yeah... study."

"Yeah, I'd love to," she said with a smile, but then her smile faded, "Oh wait, I can't."  
>"Why not?" he asked sounding a little disappointed.<p>

"I have ballet today," she slumped, and felt just a tad bit guilty at his sad tone, "Maybe tomorrow?" Alice suggested.

"Alright!" he replied.

She smiled at him and the two walked out of the doors. A couple seconds later Alice spotted an old pickup truck waiting in the parking lot, "Oh! That's my dad. See you tomorrow." Alice said before running off towards the truck and getting in.

**Alice's POV**

"Oh! That's my dad. See you tomorrow." I said gleefully before I ran over to my dad's pickup truck and climbed in. "Hi, dad." I said as I strapped on my seat belt.

"Hi Alice. How was school?" he asked me as he started the car.

I took one last glance at Rory, who was now talking with Benny, before answering him. "Fine." Obviously my father had not learned that I will never answer 'How was school' with anything else.

Then he asked me something that I wasn't exactly prepared to answer, "Who was that boy?"

"Huh? What boy?" My dad is _very _over protective of me. Especially when it comes to boys and dating and such.

He obviously didn't buy my dumb act, "That blonde boy that you were walking with."

I plastered a smile on, and acted like I just realized what he was talking about, "Oh, _that_ boy!"

My father smiled at my cute little act and nodded.

"That's Rory. He's my friend." I replied casually, with a little tension in my voice considering I didn't know how he would react.

"He looks kind of suspicious."

"Oh my God, dad!" I exclaimed with a little chuckle, "Why is it _every _boy I meet is suddenly suspicious?"

"No, no, no. This boy... this boy is different! I have a really bad feeling about him!" My dad said.

I sighed, "That's what you said about Matthew!"

"Yes, and you're still healing!"

"Okay. Bad example."

I decided to just shut up for the rest of the car ride no matter how much my father attempted to push for more information. He dropped me off at the dance studio, I had my ballet class and he came to pick me up at six o' clock. I went to sleep looking forward for tomorrow when I get to study with Rory.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry about the length. Especially considering I got nice comments asking me to update. And then I update this. But in my defense, I had nowhere to from here. I had an idea, but it seemed like it would happen much more naturally if I put it in the NEXT chapter. And the rest of the chapters I pretty much have planned out, so they should be longer. And this 'Matthew' guy is important! He is very important even though he never actually shows up in person. School started today, but none the less I will try and update ASAP.**


	3. Studying fun

**Well, hello there people of earth and beyond! I've written another chapter! This chapter is mainly filled with awkward moments and disapproving friends and parents. Now enough of MY talking. Go on! Read**

* * *

><p>Alice was walking through the halls of the high school when she saw Erica by her locker with Sarah, who she had also gotten to know over the course of the week, she walked over to them, "Hi Erica. Sarah."<p>

"Hi Alice." They both said.

"What are you guys talking about?" she asked them, adjusting the books in her arms.

Sarah recalled the discussion they were having about how Erica was going to grab a "bite" after school and she offered Sarah to join her. Which she denied.

"Oh... nothing." Sarah lied nonchalantly.

Erica _would _have told Alice about what they were going to do, but then she remembered that Alice was not a vampire, so she couldn't tell her about it. "Well, Sarah and I were going to go see a movie after school. You wanna come?" Erica decided to change their plans.

Alice frowned, "Sorry, I can't. Rory's coming over to my house and we're going to study."

Erica raised her eyebrows, "You're having a study date? With him..." she asked unbelievably, as she looked at Rory who just happened to be walking by.

"Well... it's not a _date_! Not necessarily. I mean... I..." she couldn't find out what the right answer was. Was there even a right answer? "No! Uh... yes? I don't know." Alice stuttered.

Sarah looked between the two girls, and the awkwardness between them was so thick you could cut it with a knife, so she decided to speak up. "What's wrong with her studying with Rory? I mean, he is kind of a dork but he's sweet... I guess."

Alice gave an appreciative smile at Sarah, "See Erica! There is nothing wrong with me studying with Rory. Maybe I'll even invite Ethan and Benny along too!" she said matter-of-factly but then paused and changed her mind, "Actually. No I won't, but I'm studying with Rory!" she finished before walking off.

"Erica, please stop annoying our new friends." Sarah pleaded.

* * *

><p>It was nearly the end of the day when Rory came bounding up to her in the hall, "So, are we still on for our date today, baby?" he asked her smoothly.<p>

Alice sighed, she had figured out by now that Rory simply couldn't help but call girls 'babe', 'baby', 'hottie', 'sexy' and so on. "Okay, first, it's not a date. Second, my name is _Alice. _Al-ice," she explained slowly.

"Right. Sorry. Are we still _studying _today, _Alice_?" he asked, correcting all his mistakes.

She smiled just a little, "Yep. I told my dad that I'm walking home today, so I can show you the way."

"Awesome!" he replied, being his usual happy self. He glanced at the clock, "Oh! Gotta run! I'll see you after school!" he said quickly before running off in a flash.

Alice watched him go and then walked over to Benny and Ethan who were at Ethan's locker, "Hey, you guys?" she started as she walked up to them.

Ethan turned around and looked at her, "Hey Alice. What's up?"

"Do.. do you think that Rory maybe...likes me?" she asked slowly.

Benny chuckled, "Yeah! I don't know if you noticed but everyday he makes the mistakes of calling you hot, or 'baby' or-"

She cut him off, "Yeah, I know what he does. But that's just him chasing skirts. Do you think he actually _likes _me. For more than just my looks."

Ethan and Benny looked at each other, and Ethan replied, "Well, yeah I guess. Wait, why do you care?" he asked.

Alice blushed furiously, "Well, I don't know. I guess I kind of like him. I mean, he's nice, he likes Star Trek, and he's cute."

Benny could not believe his ears and, in all honesty, Ethan couldn't either. Babes like Alice pretty much never fall for guys like Rory, "Wait...you...you like...?" Benny started, but he couldn't even finish his sentence.

Alice looked down embarrassed and nodded a little. Benny and Ethan just stared at her for a few seconds, then they looked at each other, both of them thinking the same thing _Should we tell him?_

Alice seemed to have gotten the message because her head snapped up and she said threateningly, "But don't you dare tell him!" They nodded at her when she glared at them. She then smiled, "Well, thanks guys!" she said cheerily before skipping off.

* * *

><p>After school Alice was waiting outside of the school for Rory, she had on a pair of sunglasses and two laced white gloves with the fingertips missing. After about five minutes of waiting, Rory came outside, also wearing sunglasses because he still found the sun quite irritating, "Hi Rory!" she greeted him as he walked up to her.<p>

"Hey Alice. You ready to go?" he asked her.

She smiled, as she most often did now, "Yep! Come on," she gestured for him to for him to follow her as she started walking home with him following closely behind her like a puppy dog.

"So, Alice, Benny told me something pretty interesting today," he said.

Alice tensed a little, but tried to make it as unnoticeable as possible, "Oh, really? What did he tell you?" she avoided eye contact with him.

"Well, he told me _someone _likes me. He wouldn't tell me who though," he frowned, wishing he knew who it was.

Alice visually relaxed and let out a breath. She looked at him, "That's great Rory. But knowing Benny, I don't think he'll tell you. Most girls are really protective and secretive of their crushes. She would hurt whoever told the boy she liked. And you should tell that to him," she replied.

It didn't take long to get to her house. She lived on Almond Street, which isn't too far from the school. They approached her house and it pretty much looked the same as all the other houses in the neighborhood. It was old and creaky, and looked like it could fall down any moment. Same as every other house. She threw open the door and tried to sneak up her stairs, but failed miserably. "Is that you Ali?" Her father shouted from the kitchen.

_'Duh, who else would it be?' _Alice thought, "Yeah, it's me dad," she shouted back before continuing up the stairs.

Her father heard more footsteps than just the two of his daughter, "Who's with you?"

"Uhhh, no one, dad!" she hesitated when she heard him coming out of the kitchen.

Her father did _not _look happy when she saw Rory standing there next to Alice, "Ali, _why _is he here?"

Rory didn't look offended at all, of course he didn't look happy, but he didn't look offended. He looked at Alice who sighed, "We're just studying, dad."

"You better be just studying." he warned before Alice and Rory ran up the rest of the stairs.

Studying went by fairly quickly, even though Rory kept trying to make a move which then made Alice laugh when he tried to explain it. They were currently sitting on her bed flipping through an algebra textbook.

Alice, though, just couldn't concentrate. She _really _wanted to tell Rory that she liked him, but she considers herself a total wimp and simply couldn't do it. Eventually she sighed, a highly over dramatic, exasperated sigh, "What's wrong?" Rory asked her.

She looked at him, doing her best to not show how happy she was that she got his attention, "I have this _secret_ and I want to tell it to someone. But I'm a total weenie, and I don't know how to tell them."

"Well, I'm not very good at keeping secrets. I usually just tell them," he replied with a shrug.

Alice groaned, "But I'm embarrassed. And a scaredy cat. I can't just _tell him_!" she exclaimed.

"Oh..." he started, "Can you tell me?" he asked hopefully.

_Well, _that _didn't go as planned,_ Alice thought. "No," she responded quietly.

"Why not?" he pressed.

"Because," she stated simply.

Rory sighed and looked down, but then looked back with a devilish look in his eye, "Hey, are you ticklish?"

"Yeah, why?" she asked without looking at him. But after looking up at him and seeing that look in his eyes, she gasped, "Don't you dare!"

He smiled, and lunged forward, tickling her, "Stop it! Stop it!" Alice shrieked, in between laughs.

"Can you tell me the secret?" he asked, stopping for just enough time for Alice to breathe.

"No!" she shouted, and he continued to tickle her. After about a minute, they both fell onto the floor. Rory didn't stop tickling her though, and when they fell Rory had fallen on top of Alice.

"Okay! Okay! I'll tell you! Stop it!" Alice shrieked.

Just then her father opened the door, "Hey, Ali. Have seen the-" he started, but when he looked inside the room and saw Rory on top of Alice he got pretty mad. In fact, if looks could kill, Rory would be dead by now. "Get off my daughter," he growled.

Rory looked down at Alice and noticed their positions. He scrambled off of her and stood up, as did Alice. "Oh my God! Dad! I can explain." Alice stuttered out.

Her father continued to glare at Rory, "Get _out _of my house." Alice shuddered at the sound of death in her father's tone.

"Uh. I... I-I..." Rory stuttered. Alice's father took one step closer and Rory ran out of the house as fast as he could, and was outside in a matter of seconds.

From the ground, he could hear Alice yelling through the open window, "What the hell dad?" she shouted. Rory was honestly somewhat surprised. Alice didn't really seem like the kind of girl who swore or cursed.

"_What _were you doing Alice Elizabeth King?" her father shouted back.

Knowing Alice, Rory figured that she would've rolled her eyes in aggravation at that point (which she did), "Having sex with our fucking clothes on!" she yelled sarcastically, "What do you _think _we were doing?" before giving him a chance to answer she shouted, "Studying! Now get out of my room!" a few seconds later, she heard a door slam.

Rory flew up to her window silently, and saw her sitting on her bed with her head bowed. He thought about coming back in to comfort her, but thought better of it. He lowered back to the ground and ran off in the direction of Ethan's house. He figured Benny would be there too, and he really had no one else to talk to this about.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there. You know that thing I said I would do in this chapter? I didn't do it. But whatever. I realize that this story may seem like it's going a little fast. But it's actually not. There is still plenty of stuff that is going to happen. In fact, in the next chapter, Alice will be very... different. You'll have to read to find out how though. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Bye!<strong>


	4. In Danger

**Hey! Hey, everbody! I'm NOT dead! Yay! So, anyway, I am very sorry for not updating sooner. School has gotten all "rawr" on me. And by rawr, I mean harder. But I'm here now! And thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ethan's POV<strong>

Rory had come over to my house, where Benny and I just happened to be watching _Body Snatcher III_... which is a pretty good movie, no matter what anyone says. _Anyway, _he told us about what happened with Alice. Benny gave him a high five. But I was worried that Alice's dad wouldn't let her hang around with Rory anymore.

It was pretty obvious that he likes her. Benny and I both knew that Alice liked Rory (but unfortunately wouldn't let us tell him). So, overall it would have been a real shame if they couldn't see each other anymore.

Over the next couple of days, Alice kept distance between us, especially Rory, and even Erica and Sarah. I still hoped I wasn't right, about her not being able to be around us, but it sure looked like I was gonna be right. It was confirmed to me after two weeks had passed and she hadn't spoken a word to any of us.

And _finally _Rory had decided to talk to her.

* * *

><p>"Want us to come with you?" I asked him, just before he went to go ask her.<p>

I half-expected him to say 'Are you kidding me? I'm a vampire ninja, remember? I can handle this myself.' But, no. He said, "Actually, yeah. That might help."

Benny groaned and sighed at the same time, as we walked over to Alice behind Rory. Alice spotted us out of the corner of her eye. Her head shot up and she tried to escape quickly, slamming her locker as she left.

"Alice! Wait!" Rory called after her.

She turned around so quickly, the three of us had to take one step back. "_What_ do you _want?_" she shouted at him. Benny and I glanced at each other nervously.

Rory didn't seem very effected. "What's up with you, Ali?" He called her _Ali_. I wondered if they were dating...

She tried to maintain her hateful glare, but her expression seemed to soften significantly. "Nothing!" she spat. "I'm...I'm fine."

Okay, well, _that_ was a lie. And we all knew it.

"Alice!" he demanded. This is the first time he'd ever gotten...you know, aggressive. I flinched. "What is wrong with you? If you were fine, you'd be hanging out with us like you did. If you were fine, you wouldn't run away when Sarah tried to make conversation with you. If you were fine, you wouldn't be all...like...this." his aggressiveness went down by the second.

She continued to try and look mad at him. "Maybe you're the problem Rory! Just leave me alone!" she stomped off before we could stop her.

Usually, Rory would use his vampire ninja skills to get in front of her, stopping her, within a nanosecond. But I knew that he didn't want to tell Alice that he was a vampire. He didn't want her to get scared, go running, and never come back. So, he didn't.

Rory turned to us, "I'll do whatever it takes to cheer her up."

"Cool, man." Benny said.

"We'll see you later," I patted him on the shoulder, which was a bad idea. Because, as usual, I got a vision. Stupid seer powers that are often quite helpful...

_Night time. The moon being the only thing to illuminate two figures in the darkness._

_Rory and Alice._

_Alice was crouched over another body, and next to her was Rory. His chin and mouth oozing with fresh, red blood._

I gasped a little as I returned to real life and took my hand off Rory's shoulder. "Yeaaah. Well, see you later." Rory said as he zipped off. There was something different about Alice in the vision, but I couldn't exactly put my finger on it yet.

"Did you just have a vision?" Benny asked, taking my forearm for a fraction of a second.

_No, Benny, my eyes go white and I zone out of the universe for not reason _all _the time!_ I thought sarcastically.

"Yeah."

"What did you see?"

I looked around at all the people around us, "I'll tell you after school."

After school, we met outside my house. We made it up to my room, and I closed the door behind us. "Alright, dude, we're here. What'd you see?" Benny asked impatiently.

I looked around once more. I felt like Rory or Alice was gonna pop out of nowhere and be like "I heard you!" but nope. No vampire ninja or murderous girl in sight.

I took one breath, "I saw Rory, and he was covered in blood and-"

"Dude, he's a vampire. It makes a lot of sense that he would have blood on him." Benny interrupted.

"Let me finish!" I exclaimed, "He was with Alice, and there was a body in front of them. I think... I think it was dead, but I couldn't tell." That's when I realized what was different about Alice.

"So, wha-" Benny started but I continued as if I hadn't heard him.

"Alice had fangs!" I ran my hands through my hair, "Ohmigod! I think Rory's gonna turn her into a vampire!"

Benny looked at me skeptically, "Why would Rory do that?"

"Gah! He said that he would do _anything_ to cheer her up!" I think Benny was starting to catch on.

Benny nodded slowly, "And he thinks that turning her into a vampire would make her happy."

"I think so! Oh, crap! Alice is in danger! We gotta help her!" I shouted.

"Wait, wait, wait! When did this vision take place?" he asked.

"I don't know!"

Wait a minute, _yes I do. _The moon was full. It was Halloween! Okay, this was gonna go down on Halloween.

"Wait a minute! It's gonna happen on Halloween!" I said quickly.

"Oh my God!" Benny grabbed his hair, "That's in, like, a week!"

I nodded.

Great, now we had to save Alice.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, sorry for not updating in forever. But... here it is! I'm very excited for the next chapter. OF COURSE, the characters are going to dress up for Halloween. But what do you think they should be? I already know what Alice will be... but what about the rest of the people? Any ideas would rock...<strong>

**~London**


End file.
